


Master of the sentiments

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: It’s been a long summer of spending every day at Jasmyn’s and Mouthface’s crush is hot and burning brighter in her chest by the minute. WILL IT CONSUME HER?Cute fluffy fic of these two SOULMATES’ first kiss in a modern AU :)
Relationships: Mouthface Dikrats/Princess (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Master of the sentiments

They spent all summer inside, cloistered up between the same four walls every afternoon, every night. Mouthface’s house did not have AC, so they had taken up residence in Jasmyn’s room, a little nicer than hers too, a little more cozy. Every day was the same shebang, knocking politely at the neighbors’ door, hoping that Jasmyn would be the first beaming face she saw but warmly welcomed sometimes by her parents, too. Every day, the lazy climb up the stairs for the same hours of comfortable idling undisturbed. The place might as well have been a room she shared with Jasmyn’s if it weren’t for the peace of mind reminding her she wasn’t actually home − Slippery When Wet would never allow so much time uninterrupted, as chores or other duties were always, always on her reminder. Already if it were just for that, Mouthface would have enjoyed spending her time here. Spending it with Jasmyn was the cake under that cherry, though. 

They watched whatever and everything Jasmyn wanted. The Dikrats didn’t have a television and Mouthface had gotten into the habit of entertaining herself with her own imagination as she grew up, playing with her toys and the dreams in her bumbling little mind. Later, the phone and her friends had taken over a little, her laptop when her mother had allowed her one to share with her brother last year, but Jasmyn had still been appalled at the difference of pop culture knowledge between them. She had made it her mission this summer to make her watch all the stories of her childhood. Mouthface was a very willing victim to it. 

It was a hot day, chilled down by the breezy air conditioning but still sweat pearling at her brow as she fanned herself and Jasmyn meticulously. They were sitting cross-legged on the bed as they watched Jasmyn’s favorite show on her fancy laptop. Mouthface in her favorite pinafore that wasn’t too thick and sticky to her skin in the summer, Jasmyn in short shorts and a crop top, and Mouthface tried to focus on the show. They had spent the bulk of the week watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and had now nearly reached the sequel, which Jas swore she would probably love. So far, so good, though there had been nothing that she put before Mouthface’s eyes that she didn’t enjoy. Perhaps only just seeing Jasmyn’s own excitement to be sharing her favorite stories with her was enough to make her savor them all the more. 

"Okay, true question now," Jasmyn said, pausing before they reached the next episode. "If you lived in that world, what element would you bend?" 

Mouthface threw herself back comfortably against the pillows to better think about it. A room of teal and white and gray recently redone to her taste, for Jasmyn always got what she wanted in the end. The bed was soft and deep, a dozen pillows and stuffed animals at the headboard that she was careful not to disturb the placement of for fear Jasmyn had a special order to it. She might have. Jas was special like that, always bursting in fun ideas that the adults kept pretending made no sense. To Mouthface, everything she said made all the sense in the world.

"I’ll start," Jasmyn said impatiently after mere seconds. "I think air. Because I am a free spirit, and I wanna be good and do good things, and… Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Mouthface didn’t even pretend to hide the smirk, because she meant it fondly and she knew Jasmyn took it the same. She poked Mouthface’s shoulder playfully to prompt her to explain.

"Come on, why are you smiling?"

Mouthface grabbed the guilty hand and pulled Jasmyn down with her so that they lay together. The bed even had some shimmery canopy hanging from the sides, a true princess in her castle. Back when they were younger, she would often sleep over and they would pretend that she really was a princess, and Mouthface would pretend to be a knight. Sixteen now, it was too late for games like that, yet Mouthface still wanted to play the part a little. 

"You’re not air," she said simply. "You’re fire."

Jasmyn frowned as she reflected on it. Her mouth pouted a certain way, her furrowed brows making an indent just over her nose. Mouthface blinked and explained herself. 

"You’re so brave," she said. "You’re fierce and you’re not afraid of anything and…"

"I’m afraid of tons of things," Jasmyn retorted. 

Mouthface couldn’t think of one, but she nodded anyways. 

"Yeah, but you still… do things… You’re like, I don’t know, a tiger. You’re like a dragon or a lion." 

"Hear my roar," Jasmyn teased and imitated whichever animal it was she was trying to copy − Mouthface couldn’t tell and couldn’t care. The attempt was so ridiculously bad that they burst out laughing together till their breaths were short with it and calmed down to radiant smiles. One, two pillows between them as they laid side by side. Their hands in the middle, but apart. The AC was blowing softly. 

"I’d be earth, I think."

"You think?"

Something in Jasmyn’s tone made plain that she, at least, did not, but often Jas made a point of disagreeing with everything just for the sake of it, for the bouncing of ideas together, for fun. 

"Yeah," Mouthface said. "I mean, I don’t know if I’d be a bender, but like, Dad is a gardener and I’m… simple… and I just wanna do my best and support others… We’d be like farmers in the Earth Kingdom or something." 

Jasmyn’s fingers tapped a little closer to Mouthface’s. They didn’t touch, not really, but she felt their warmth from the proximity. In her mind, she was clasping them tight and never letting go. She stared at the almost contact, hoping it would be made, hoping for things to tip over, but they did not, they had not so far. Maybe they never would, but she found that hard to believe when she looked into Jasmyn’s large lovely brown eyes. There was an affection there that she thought could only be a match to that in her own heart. If only they dared. 

"I think you’re water," Jasmyn said eventually. 

Her fingers brushed against Mouthface’s, just a slight contact that could be denied, could be ignored, but to Mouthface it meant everything in the world and she could do nothing but focus on it. Her heart started to pulse a little fast. Why was summer so hot?

"You’re just as strong, but you’re not reckless, you’re so kind and… and healing and you love the people around you so much, you’re so easy to get on with, everyone loves you." Her thumb hooked over Mouthface’s, pulling it to her palm. "Everyone."

Mouthface gulped. So pretty her eyes, so soft her skin. She had known Jasmyn for eight years, since they had moved next door just before Craphole had been born. When he had been a wailing newborn, she had found every occasion to slip out of home and had found relief and solace with the neighbor girl. Jasmyn had become her first friend in the new neighborhood, her best friend to this day. There wasn’t much about herself that she hadn’t shared with Jasmyn already, nothing except the fluttering of her heart whenever they smiled a little too long at each other these days. Perhaps Jasmyn knew already. Mouthface didn’t think she could hide it very well. 

"Well, I’m mud, then," she muttered. 

Jasmyn snorted. Her hand slipped under Mouthface’s to be held and Mouthface gently, tentatively squeezed it. 

"And what am I?" Jasmyn replied. The AC seemed so loud all of a sudden, the computer purring a little after hours of watching episodes with few breaks. Mouthface’s heartbeat at her temples. "Steam?"

"No, you’re not steam. That’s fire and water, you’re missing water." 

Jasmyn’s eyelashes were so pretty, so long and black as she blinked a few lazy times. She smiled so kindly, so warmly. It was so very hot outside. 

"Maybe I am," she said.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to Mouthface’s. No more than a few seconds, enough to send Mouthface’s heart dancing and crashing, but nothing racier than a timid brush of her soft, soft lips against hers. It was gone very soon, much too soon and their eyes opened to a whole new world. 

Jasmyn looked like, of the both of them, she had least expected the kiss. Her eyes were wide with surprise at her own boldness. Slowly, hesitantly, Mouthface reached to touch her face, thumb gently stroking across her cheek as she pulled their faces together again. Jasmyn was much less unsure this time around, fierce and unleashed. She responded to the kiss with an eagerness that could not be tamed, begged for more. When they parted, they were both beaming bright as the hottest summer sun. 

"I feel like the fucking avatar now," Jasmyn whispered. 

Mouthface smirked and kissed her again. She pulled her by the waist, softly rolling her to her back to press her into the mattress comfortably to better kiss her. She had never kissed anyone before − though she knew that Jas had − but now she was finding that she never wanted to do anything else. All the passion in her heart finally letting loose, the feelings manifesting into action for the first time. It was a little overwhelming, a little too much but deliciously so. Her face felt very hot, and surely there must have been some truth to what Jas had said now. In this instant, she was burning, she was melting, she was everything at once. 

Their emotions caught up to them and their mouths parted, nothing now but their mingling hot breaths and their hearts beating strong. She touched her forehead to Jasmyn’s and rubbed up and down her arm softly.

"I think I like you," Jasmyn said.

In just a moment, her fierce passion had turned mellow under Mouthface’s kisses and touches and they looked at each other with lazy contentment. Mouthface pressed the softest of kisses at her cheek, then another shy one at her lips. 

"I think I like you too." 

There was a pink blush across Jasmyn’s cheeks which would surely have been mirrored on her own face, so hot she felt. She was giddy with excitement, with adoration, and together they chuckled awkwardly, getting used to the new emotions finally shared between them. How long had they been felt in silence? She held Jasmyn close and basked instead in the present. She kissed her. Jasmyn kissed her back. 

"Do you still wanna watch to Legend of Korra," Jasmyn asked between kisses, "Cause I think you’re really gonna like some of it."

In this instant like in all previous instants of their relationship, there was nothing Jasmyn could ask of her that she wouldn’t do. She would watch whatever Jasmyn wanted, always.

"Yeah, sure."

But she could not focus on the screen, no matter how much action and pretty sceneries. There was something else much prettier at her side, cuddled into her shoulder. They kept glancing at each other, too, and after a while Mouthface realized that she had absolutely no idea what had even gone on in the episode and hoped Jasmyn would not notice. Her fears were for nothing, thankfully. They had not nearly reached the end of the video that she lurched at the laptop to press pause. Mouthface was startled and amused by the suddenness of the motion and cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. Jasmyn looked like she had not thought through the words she would actually say and her mouth dropped open for a few long seconds before she spoke.

"Are we girlfriends?!" She cried out. 

The very word made Mouthface very warm and excited. She couldn’t help a goofy laugh that made Jasmyn smile and they held hands. 

"If you want to, I want that too," she promised. 

Jasmyn looked a little relieved, a lot thrilled. 

"I do!" She said eagerly. "Yes! Yup."

Mouthface entwined their fingers together. They had held hands before a million times, but the feel of them in hers felt entirely different today, like she had never touched them before. 

"Girlfriends, then," she said. 

The word rolled off her tongue so sweetly, so preciously. It sounded like the most natural thing in the world. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Jasmyn, from her girlfriend, from the girl she had crushed on so hard for quite a while and whose existence made her feel like her own was worth something. They kissed again. They smiled, even laughed. They felt. 

The show could wait. Everything else in the world could wait. Stories of kids saving the world were an entertainment only to a point. Mouthface could do with a little less fiction for the rest of the day, maybe the summer. She had her own story to live right here in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment!!! Any comment!


End file.
